1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a primer composition for application between the base film and the adhesive layer of an adhesive tape and an adhesive tape prepared by using the primer composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known primer compositions for adhesive tapes include graft polymers obtained by graft polymerization of a natural rubber with methyl methacrylate and the blends thereof with an acrylonitrile butadiene rubber (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2).
Primer compositions for application between the base film and the adhesive layer of an adhesive tape that can improve the adhesion between the base film and the adhesive layer of the adhesive tape are desired.